Conquistando um Milionário
by MilagrosLuz
Summary: Presente para uma amiga muito querida! No primeiro cap. tem o resumo. Bjzzzz
1. Chapter 1

Olááááááá!

Como estão todos? Essa fic é muito especial para mim. E um presente para Ines Granger Black! Espero que você goste, adaptei justamente para você, bjzzzzz! Te Adoro!

_**Conquistando um Milionário**_

_A Millionaire for Molly_

_Marion Lennox_

_Adaptação: MilagrosLuz_

_Presente para: Ines Granger Black_

_Casal: Hermione/Sirius_

_Sinopse:_

**_Existem algumas coisas que o_**_ **dinheiro jamais poder**_**_á_****_ comprar..._**

Ao conhecer o milionário Sirius Black, Hermione Granger entendeu por que ele era chamado de "melhor partido da Austrália"! Bonito, encantador, bem-sucedido, ele tinha qualquer mulher aos seus pés... E se ela não conseguisse lhe vender uma propriedade rural, perderia o emprego.

A atração que Hermione sentiu por seu melhor cliente foi mais do que indesejável! E o pior era que Sirius tinha fama de namorar as mais belas e glamourosas mulheres da sociedade.

O que um homem como ele poderia enxergar em uma jovem simples como Hermione?

_Espero que gostem!_

_XOXOXOXOXOX_


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPÍTULO I_**

Mas que hora imprópria para Lionel fugir... Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo na recepção lotada da Bayside Imóveis. As faxineiras recusavam-se a limpar uma residência que se encontrava para locação, alegando que os cães da dona eram perigosos. Sophia, uma das proprietárias mais estimadas por Hermione, estava furiosa por alguém criticar-lhe os ca chorros. Sirius Black e o patrão de Hermione estavam no escritório a portas fechadas. E então...

— Lionel fugiu! — Hermione afirmou, horrorizada, olhando a caixa vazia. — Ângela, você...?

— Eu só mostrei ao Guy. — A corretora que trabalhava com Hermione fitou com desalento o objeto de papelão nas mãos da amiga. — Juro que foi só o que eu fiz. Guy veio tomar café e não acreditou que você tivesse uma rã na sua mesa.

— E você tornou a fechar a tampa?

Ângela, arfante, empalideceu.

— Pois é... Eu estava apresentando a rã para o Guy, quando Sirius Black entrou!

Então fora isso. Sirius Black. Era só ele chegar a algum lugar e metade das mulheres presentes se esquecia dos próprios nomes!

Ele era um homem muito bonito, charmoso e bem-educado. Além disso, tudo se vestia com elegância. E apesar de sua posição social e reputação, não era arrogante. Tinha olhos cinzentos sempre risonhos e um sorriso maravilhoso que deixava à mostra os dentes muito brancos.

Pelas páginas sociais, Hermione teve conhecimento de que as mu lheres eram loucas por ele. Herdeiro milionário de minas de cobre da Austrália era um homem de negócios muito bem-sucedido e dono de uma conta bancária de fazer inveja a qualquer mortal.

Quando Sirius chegara naquela manhã, o escritório inteiro quedara-se emudecido. Hermione viera da casa de Sophia e até a dama acostumada com a alta sociedade ficara extasiada ao presenciar a entrada de Sirius e de seu advogado.

— É Sirius Black. — Sophia sussurrara, impressionada, quan do o séquito ultrapassara a entrada do santuário de Trevor. — Eu nunca o tinha visto em carne e osso. Ele é cliente de vocês?

Se fosse, seria um grande benefício para o escritório, Hermione pen sara e imaginara em quais propriedades Sirius poderia estar in teressado. Eles tinham várias mansões à venda na baía, mas ne nhuma à altura da riqueza daquele homem.

— Sirius fez com que eu esquecesse sua rã. — Ângela admitiu. — Ele é realmente maravilhoso.

— Tudo bem, mas onde está Lionel?

— Em algum lugar... eu acho.

Ângela ajoelhou-se junto com Hermione e elas começaram a procurar debaixo da mesa. Ambas tinham perto de trinta anos e eram muito bonitas. Ângela, loira, achava que o mundo lhe devia só coisas boas. Hermione, de cabelos escuros, era bem mais realista.

— Onde esse danado poderia ter ido?

A uma porção de lugares. O escritório imobiliário de Trevor Granger era uma empresa pequena e o dono, primo de Hermione, muito desor ganizado. O local tinha arquivos, literalmente, até o teto. Uma rã teria milhões de cantos para esconder-se.

— Sam vai me matar. — Hermione lamentou-se.

— Nós acharemos a rã.

— Eu não deveria tê-la trazido para cá.

— Você não teve escolha.

Hermione não tivera. Ela vinha de metrô todos os dias com Sam, o sobrinho de oito anos, no mesmo horário. Ele ia para a escola e ela, para o trabalho. E já perto do final do trajeto, Hermione descobrira o animal na mochila de Sam.

— Você não pode levar Lionel para a escola.

— Eu posso. — O menino desafiou-a por trás dos óculos. — Quando eu o deixo em casa, ele fica com saudade de mim.

— Mas as outras crianças...

Hermione conhecia muito bem a estrutura social da Escola Funda mental Cove Park. Não estivera com o diretor há uma semana para queixar-se dos maus-tratos sofridos por Sam? O homem lhe dissera que Sam enfrentava qualquer garoto e isso fazia com que os outros armassem retaliações contra ele. Desculpara-se e prometera vigiar melhor os alunos.

Mas Sam voltara para casa com mais uma série de hematomas.

E se ele levasse a rã, os maiores com certeza tratariam de tomar-lhe o animal de estimação. E Hermione nem queria imaginar o que poderia suceder depois.

— Agora é muito tarde para levá-la de volta. — Sam afirmou, de queixo erguido.

Hermione também não poderia atrasar-se. Esse fora um dos motivos por que levara para o escritório a caixa com a rã. Além disso, tra balhava na firma há pouco tempo, o primo a empregara com relu tância e tinha um encontro com Sophia às dez.

— Sam jamais vai me perdoar.

As duas jovens continuavam a busca debaixo da mesa.

— Será que entendi bem? — O tom de Sophia por cima da es crivaninha era uma indicação clara de que ela não se divertia. — Vocês estão procurando uma rã?

— É de estimação e é de Sam. — Hermione quase soluçava. Ela afastou do rosto as madeixas escuras e começou a arrastar o ar quivo da parede. — Ajude-nos.

— Recuso-me a esperar por causa de uma rã. E quanto a ajudar...

Hermione arrastava a peça com energia e Ângela levantou-se, com

as mãos na cintura. As duas eram muito amigas e Ângela a defen deria até a morte.

— A senhora sabe quem é Sam?

— Claro que não, menina! E por que eu deveria saber?

— Lembra-se daquele acidente horrível ocorrido há seis meses? — Ângela perguntou. — De um caminhão que se desgovernou e caiu sobre um carro com três passageiros? De dois adultos que morreram na hora e de um menino que ficou preso nas ferragens durante horas?

A mulher, horrorizada, quedou-se boquiaberta.

— Era aquele Sam?

— Sim. E ele é sobrinho de Hermione.

— Oh, não!

— E agora nós perdemos a rã dele!

Seguiu-se um silêncio mortal. As três serventes e Sophia de ram-se conta da tragédia. E as cinco entregaram-se a uma busca frenética.

Inconsciente do drama que se desenrolava do outro lado, Trevor Granger ficava cada vez mais atrapalhado.

Eufórico no início, nem mesmo acreditara em sua boa sorte, com o telefonema de Hannah Copeland aquela manhã.

— Ouvi dizer que Sirius Black está pensando em comprar uma mansão na costa. Eu não venderia Birraginbil para qualquer um, mas para Sirius... Trevor, meu pai costumava negociar com seu avô, por isso eu lhe autorizo a contatar o sr. Black e descobrir se a propriedade lhe interessa. Isto é, se você deseja ganhar a comissão.

Oh, céus! Era a comissão dos sonhos de qualquer imobiliária!, Trevor pensara, atônito, e ligara imediatamente para o advogado de Sirius. E o milionário em pessoa estava no momento naquele escritório modesto, vestido com um terno italiano de alto preço. Com seu olhar frio e calculista, Black esperava por detalhes.

Havia um pormenor alarmante. Trevor não conhecia os "deta lhes" e por isso ganhava tempo.

— A propriedade fica a trezentos e vinte quilômetros de Sydney. — ele explicou. — Hoje é sexta-feira e já tenho compromissos para o final de semana. Os senhores gostariam de ir até lá na segunda?

— Achei que o senhor tivesse ao menos fotografias — o advogado mostrou seu desagrado.

Tal como Trevor, Roger Francis fora pego de surpresa e ficara irritado. Ele tinha uma propriedade em Blue Mountains para Sirius ver que lhe daria uma recompensa polpuda, além de um di nheiro por fora. Mas a sua secretária atendera o telefonema de Trevor na sua ausência e ligara pessoalmente para Sirius. Mu lher estúpida!

— Ligue para nós quando tiver mais informações. — Francis foi ríspido. — Nem teríamos vindo se soubéssemos que nada haveria de concreto. O senhor fez o sr. Black perder parte de seu tempo valioso.

O causídico estacou e arregalou os olhos ao ver no chão um objeto verde que deu um pulo no carpete.

Era uma pequena rã, uma personificação da natureza. E o ad vogado sabia o que fazer com a intrusa que ousava conspurcar a civilização.

Levantou o pé.

— Será que ela poderia ter entrado na sala de Trevor, quando eles abriram a porta? — Hermione desesperou-se. — Onde mais Lionel poderia estar?

— Pode até ser. — Ângela considerou, sentada nos calcanhares.

— Quer dizer... todos estavam olhando para Sirius. Os idiotas!

— Vou verificar. — Hermione levantou-se.

— Trevor vai matá-la pela interrupção! Ele está com "Sirius Black".

— Nem que ele fosse a rainha de Sabá eu deixaria de procurar lá dentro.

Hermione espiou pela porta de vidro e o que viu a fez arremessar-se para a frente.

E Sirius?

Há um minuto, ele tentava compreender a raiva de seu advo gado e a perturbação do corretor. No instante seguinte viu um ser verde pulando no carpete bege, o sapato engraxado de Roger er guido para atacar... e uma jovem de cabelos ondulados empurrar a porta com violência e jogar-se no chão.

O pé de Roger atingiu o par de mãos que protegiam o pequeno animal.

— Ai!

— Hermione!

— Mas o que...

— Conseguiu pegar?

— Ele esmagou o anfíbio de Sam, o bruto! — Sophia Cincotta, furiosa, vinha logo atrás de Hermione. Ao ver o cenário, não teve dú vidas. Acertou o advogado com a bolsa. — Assassino!

Angela chegou em seguida, horrorizada. Hermione estava estendida no carpete e cobria Lionel com as mãos ensangüentadas.

— Hermione... sua mão está sangrando!

— Ele quebrou-lhe os dedos! — Sophia gritou, levantando a bol sa de novo.

O advogado escondeu-se atrás da mesa de Trevor.

— Lionel está bem? — Angela quis saber.

— Ele foi esmagado. — Sophia respondeu, aproximando-se do advogado. — Como poderia estar bem, depois da pisada que levou de um monstro?

— Pensei que esses animais fossem protegidos. — uma das fa xineiras interveio.

— Poderia ser um sapo, idiota! — alguém comentou. — É preciso matá-lo.

— Não no meu tapete! — Trevor recuperou-se do susto. — Hermione, o que você tem a ver com esse sapo?

— Tudo. — Hermione espiou entre os dedos ensangüentados. — E não é nenhum sapo. Oh, Deus, a perna dele parece estar quebrada.

— Seus dedos é que devem estar quebrados — Angela deduziu, ajoelhou-se ao lado da amiga e fulminou Roger Francis com o olhar. — Ele é que é um sapo.

— Mas que falta de profissionalismo... — Roger cuspiu ao falar e afastou-se mais de Sophia. — Sr. Black, sugiro que procuremos uma casa em outro lugar.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Trevor recompôs-se e assumiu posição entre Hermione e Sirius. Na sua mente viu evaporarem-se milhões de dó lares de comissão.

— Sr. Black, nem pode imaginar o tamanho de meu pesar. Este sempre foi um escritório eficiente e sério. — Trevor fitou Hermione com ódio. — Meu pai persuadiu-me a empregar minha prima, a srta. Granger, por compadecer-se dela. Mas se ela pretende ofender meus melhores clientes... Hermione, levante-se! Pegue seu último pagamento e pode ir embora!

Hermione não escutou, absorta na perna torta de Lionel. Como engessar membros quebrados de uma rã? O que diria para Sam?

— Hermione, vá embora.

Daquela vez, Hermione escutou.

— Quer dizer que minha rã vai morrer e você vai me demitir? — ela murmurou, refletindo em como iria fazer para sustentar-se.

— Se está pensando que pode aborrecer o sr. Black...

— Ela merece ser demitida. — o advogado sibilou, do outro lado da mesa e Sophia tornou a ameaçar com a bolsa.

— Um momento. — Sirius Black levantou-se, com a mão er guida.

A voz aveludada, profunda e determinada era de quem não du vidava da obediência a uma ordem sua. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Hermione e afastou Angela com gentileza. Ele mexeu os ombros largos que ostentavam um paletó caro e bem talhado, e inclinou a cabeça de cabelos negros. Ninguém ousava respirar, de olhar fixo no magnata.

— É uma rã... de verdade? — ele perguntou, amável.

Hermione limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão livre, fungou e anuiu.

— Sim.

— E o sr. Francis, meu advogado, machucou-a?

— Eu não gosto de insetos. — Roger resmungou.

— Ela não é um inseto... — Hermione começou, mas Sirius inter veio, sempre no comando.

— Deve ser muito difícil para a srta. Granger ter machucado a mão, ver seu bicho de estimação ferido e perder o emprego, tudo em um dia só.

Ele abriu a mão de Hermione com delicadeza e pegou a rã. Ficou em pé com toda sua altura e elegância, com o minúsculo anfíbio verde alojado em sua palma e afastou da testa uma mecha de ca belos negros.

Trevor não escondia o mal-estar. Vida selvagem não era seu ponto forte.

— Sr. Black, deixe a rã comigo. Eu a levarei...

Sirius não lhe deu atenção.

— Sabe, senhorita, o dano não foi grande. Posso dar um jeito nisso.

Hermione suspirou duas vezes, sentou-se e puxou a barra da saia que subira, para cobrir as coxas.

— O senhor está falando sério?

Sirius demorou o olhar sobre Hermione e a achou excepcional. Era uma jovem de pele clara, quase translúcida, cabelos castanhos on dulados e olhos imensos, também castanhos.

Concentre-se na rã!, Sirius repreendeu-se.

— Na verdade, não podemos engessá-la...

— Esperem! — Ângela animou-se, fazendo graça como sempre, passado o perigo de Lionel morrer. — Poderíamos arrumar-lhe mu letas como as de Tiny Tim, dos _Muppets._

— Cale-se, Ângela. — Hermione fitou a amiga com severidade e mal notou que Sirius a ajudava a levantar-se. — O que dizia, sr. Black?

— Teremos de fixar-lhe um pedacinho de madeira. — Ele e Hermione fitaram o pequeno animal aconchegado na palma da mão grande.

— Muletas! — Ângela riu e ficou séria de repente. — Hermione, o sangue está pingando no tapete.

— Não é nada. — Hermione fechou o punho de encontro à saia, mas Sirius levantou-lhe a mão.

Os nós dos dedos estavam feridos e sangravam.

— Veja, Roger, o que você fez!

— Eu ia pisar na rã. Não poderia adivinhar que ela...

— É preciso fazer um curativo.

— Nada disso. — Hermione puxou a mão e escondeu-a atrás das costas. — É só um arranhão. Se a pata de Lionel ficar boa...

— Lionel?

— Minha rã.

— Ah... pode-se dar um jeito.

— Como é que o senhor sabe? — Hermione fitou-o, desconfiada.

— Quando eu era menino, costumava criar girinos na represa de nossa propriedade, durante as férias. — Para fugir dos pais. — Pode perguntar-me qualquer coisa sobre rãs.

— O senhor acha que é possível salvar-lhe a pata?

— Acho.

Hermione inspirou fundo e acalmou-se um pouco.

— Então vou levá-la ao veterinário.

— Se me permitir, poderei imobilizar a perna de Lionel. Mas não posso fazer curativo na sua mão.

— Eu a levarei ao hospital. O senhor conserta a rã e eu conserto Hermione. — Ângela fez graça de novo.

— Ângela! — Trevor repreendeu-a, mas ela fitou-o com um de seus sorrisos mais doces.

— O sr. Black gosta da rã de Hermione e nós não queremos desa gradá-lo, não é verdade, sr. Granger?

Trevor emudeceu.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — Hermione suspirou e afastou-se de Ângela.

— Agradeço a todos, mas vou levar a rã para o veterinário e fazer um curativo nos meus dedos. — Olhou o primo e achou-o um idiota. — De qualquer forma, já estou mesmo na rua.

— A senhorita não pode ser despedida. — A voz de Sirius novamente provocou silêncio. Virou-se para Trevor com olhar intimidativo, enquanto acariciava lentamente as costas do ranídeo. — Vim até aqui para inteirar-me de uma propriedade que está à ven da. As informações iniciais foram do meu agrado, mas preciso de mais detalhes. O senhor disse que estaria ocupado neste final de semana?

— Sim, mas... — Trevor continuava aturdido.

— Tenho de dar a resposta sobre uma outra fazenda até segun da-feira, por isso terei de visitar a de Copeland sábado ou domingo. Como viajo para fora do país na terça, não terei tempo de fazer uma negociação, se vir o imóvel apenas um dia antes.

Negociação! Ah, que palavra linda!

— Sem dúvida. — Trevor esfregou as mãos. — Poderei desmar car meus compromissos...

— Não se dê a esse trabalho. Um de seus funcionários poderá mostrar-me a herdade.

— O senhor ainda tem de visitar a fazenda de Blue Mountains. — o advogado interrompeu-o e foi calado com um olhar enérgico.

— Estou mais interessado na propriedade Copeland. Agora, em vista da srta. Granger ter sofrido um ferimento, qual a melhor maneira de fazê-la recuperar-se senão fazer um passeio? Sr. Granger, acredito que não falou sério em despedir uma funcionária só por causa de uma rã?

— Não... Sim, mas...

Sirius virou-se para Hermione.

— Srta. Granger, eu gostaria que me acompanhasse na visita à fazenda. Sr. Granger, se sua funcionária está a ponto de fazer uma venda desse porte, tenho certeza de que poderá oferecer-lhe o em prego de volta.

Trevor não era totalmente estúpido e imaginou de novo uma fortuna em dólares voar pela janela.

— Ah, poderei dar um jeito de ir com o senhor.

— Não quero incomodá-lo. — Sirius foi seco e voltou o olhar para o advogado. — Ah, Francis, outra coisa. Como Copeland é uma propriedade rural, as rãs serão um impedimento para você ir até lá. Acredito que a srta. Granger e eu dispensaremos os interme diários. Senhorita, aceitaria mostrar-me a propriedade no final de semana?

Hermione inspirou fundo e relanceou um olhar apreensivo ao redor. Trevor, sr. Francis, e a pequena rã sentada na mão enorme de Sirius Black.

A expressão do milionário era de simpatia e Hermione não teve escolha. O fato de o primo ser odioso não importava. Ela precisava trabalhar e Sirius oferecia-lhe uma oportunidade de manter do emprego.

— Terei muito prazer em ir com o senhor. — Hermione não acreditou que houvesse aceito.

Sirius tomou todas as decisões. Não fora eleito o Homem do Ano da Austrália por nada.

— Eu a encontrarei no aeroporto de Mascot amanhã às nove.

— Ah? Iremos de avião?

— Fretarei um helicóptero.

— Ah, bom.

— A senhorita tem a documentação pronta?

Seria um milagre se o advogado da firma aprontasse tudo, Hermionerefletiu.

— Sem dúvida. — ela teve de concordar.

— A casa está em condições de ser usada?

— Acredito que deve haver alguns empregados. — Trevor es forçou-se para manter o controle que já perdera. — A srta. Copeland afirmou que ficará satisfeita de oferecer-lhes hospedagem, mas eu...

— Então está ótimo.

— Não sei se Hermione deveria ir... — Trevor tentou de novo.

— Ela não é competente?

— Muito. — Angela respondeu pelo patrão e recebeu um olhar aprovativo do magnata.

— Se o senhor está preocupado com a reputação da srta. Granger, posso sugerir que ela traga uma acompanhante. E deve ser uma que adore rãs. Mas não quero a presença de intermediários. Então, até amanhã, às nove. Com ou sem babá. Isso será suficiente para a senhorita esquecer a mão ferida e a rã manca? — Sirius completou, com um sorriso malicioso.

O sr. Black estava acostumado a comandar e a ser obedecido. E nesse caso, em particular, ela nem teria se incomodado de exe cutar-lhe as ordens. Mas qual a explicação que daria a Sam?

— Como queira, senhor. — Hermione respondeu em tom monocórdio e com a testa franzida.

— Ainda está preocupada com Lionel?

— É óbvio.

— Como deve saber, rãs também morrem.

Droga! O sr. Black zombava dela.

— O senhor disse que poderia imobilizá-la.

— E cumprirei o prometido. — Sirius falou com Angela. — A senhorita não quer levar sua amiga para fazer um curativo?

— Só depois de Lionel ter sido atendido. — Hermione não deixaria o pequeno animal por nada.

— Bem... sinto parecer grosseiro, mas trata-se apenas de uma rã.

— Por favor, salve a pata dele.

Hermione sentia a mão latejar e a última meia hora a deixara esgo tada. Admitia que se tratava de um anfíbio insignificante, mas para Sam era tudo. Desde a morte dos pais, Lionel despertara o primeiro lampejo de interesse em Sam. E isso era o mais importante.

— Por favor, imobilize-a. — Hermione tornou a pedir, mesmo saben do que Sirius não poderia entender o motivo da insistência.

— Está bem, srta. Granger. Já percebi que sua rã é de vital impor tância. — Sirius acariciou-lhe o rosto de leve. — Mas a senhorita também é. Se não aceita a sugestão de ir ao pronto-socorro para fazer um curativo, eu mesmo o farei. Depois cuidaremos de Lionel.

— A rã primeiro.

— Sua mão primeiro!

E assim foi feito.

Era uma sensação estranha alguém cuidar dela. Desde a tragé dia em sua família, ela passara a cuidar dos outros.

Sirius ignorou os protestos de Hermione e examinou os ferimentos.

— Não foi muito fundo. Não serão necessárias suturas.

Ele pediu a Ângela para ir até a farmácia mais próxima e a moça não demorou para voltar, trazendo o pedido. Anti-séptico, bandagens, compressas de gaze e... alguns pedaços de bambu.

Sophia e as faxineiras tinham ido embora. Trevor e Francis não escondiam a desaprovação.

Hermione estava sentada enquanto aquele homem alto, de olhar bondoso e dedos suaves, ajoelhado a seus pés, limpava, desinfetava e enfaixava-lhe a mão.

Era angustiante. Era...

Droga, ela não sabia dizer o que era. Mas entendia o motivo da reputação de Sirius Black em relação às mulheres. Ele tinha apenas de tocá-las.

— Terminei. Está melhor? — Sirius olhou para cima e sorriu. Oh, Senhor! Hermione sentiu o coração bater em descompasso.

— Sim, obrigada. Agora...

O sorriso de Sirius Black era de enlouquecer.

— Já sei. Lionel.

Ângela entregou a ele a caixa onde guardara novamente o pobre animal, alvo de tantas disputas, e fitou a amiga com curiosidade. Não era do feitio de Hermione parecer tão perturbada.

Hermione não via nada, a não ser Sirius. Era uma espécie de hipnose.

Ele deixou a rã sobre a palma da mão sadia de Hermione e executou um trabalho perfeito de ortopedia. Desbastou uma pequena lasca do pedaço de bambu, ajustou a perna diminuta e amarrou-a cui dadosamente no lugar.

— Parece que ela sabe que está sendo tratada.

— É verdade.

— Quanto tempo deverá ficar assim?

— Umas duas semanas. Verá como a perna vai sarar.

— Nem sei como lhe agradecer.

— A culpa foi do meu advogado. — Sirius levantou a caixa e gostou do que viu. Sam forrara o fundo com plástico e palha mo lhada. — Esta é uma umidade perfeita para a recuperação. — Ele pôs a rã dentro e fechou a tampa. — Tudo pronto.

— É maravilhoso.

— A senhorita quer que eu e o sr. Francis a levemos para casa?

Sirius Black a deixava ansiosa, mas era necessário manter a

calma.

— Não se preocupe, estou bem.

— Ela gostaria que o senhor a levasse — Ângela interveio, sob o olhar faiscante de Hermione.

— Até amanhã, às nove, sr. Black. — Molly deu a palavra final. Sirius fitou-a, intrigado.

— Com acompanhante?

O que ela poderia responder?

— Pode ter certeza disso.

Ele tornou a sorrir e a acariciar-lhe a face.

— Uma decisão sensata, srta. Granger. Até amanhã. Cuidado com a mão e com Lionel.

— Hermione, posso ir? Por favor! Eu posso ajudá-la e juro que não a deixarei constrangida. — Ângela implorou, assim que Sirius fechou a porta.

— Obrigada, encontrarei uma acompanhante. — Hermione tentou sorrir.

— Eu tenho de ir com você. — Trevor afirmou. — A imobiliária é minha.

Na verdade, Trevor Granger era o terceiro dono da firma e sob sua direção desastrosa, a empresa acabaria por ir à bancarrota. O pai de Trevor conversara com Hermione no dia do funeral e conseguira persuadi-la a fazer uma tentativa de impulsionar os negócios.

— Se você quer um emprego na cidade, eu ficarei agradecido se puder unir-se à empresa da família. Você poderá aprender com ele como se fazem transações na cidade e ele terá muito a aprender com você, que é a melhor corretora que conheço.

Ela trabalhara com venda de fazendas na costa meridional. Ven der imóveis na cidade era completamente diferente e Hermione desco brira também que o primo era fraco e ineficiente. Além de ressen tir-se com a competência dela, desde o começo.

— Eu me arranjo sozinha, Trevor. — Hermione retrucou, com um sorriso. — Além disso, o sr. Black deixou bem claro que não quer envolvimento de intermediários. Se a preferência dele significar uma venda... Quanto é que a srta. Copeland quer pelo lugar?

Trevor engoliu em seco.

— Três milhões.

— Uau!

— E não vá aprontar nenhuma confusão!

— Fique tranquilo, Trevor.

— Tem alguém respeitável para servir-lhe de _chaperon? _— Tre vor não era totalmente insensível e sabia que teria de dar satisfa ções ao pai, se algo saísse errado. — Sirius tem fama de conquis tador. Ângela não serve.

— Tem razão. — Hermione piscou para a amiga.

— Tem alguém em mente?

— Tenho.

Trevor hesitou, frustrado pelo laconismo da prima.

— Então está bem.

— Ótimo.

— Seus dedos não devem estar muito doloridos. Pois então trate de aprontar os documentos necessários.

— É o que farei. — Hermione flexionou a mão e gemeu.

Além dela, somente Trevor seria capaz de reunir a documenta ção necessária. E a última coisa que Hermione desejava era a ajuda dele.

— Vamos vender uma fazenda para o sr. Black. — ela lhe as segurou.

N/A: Mais uma adaptação, espero que gostem. Desculpa qualquer erro, se tiver algum, por favor me avisem. Bjzzz

Ahhhh, deixem um comentário. Pode ser até pequenininho.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPÍTULO II_**

Graças ao bom Deus, Lionel sobreviveu aos fe rimentos. Como Hermione previra, Sam manteve-se estóico, como vinha fazen do há seis meses. Agüentava a dor de cabeça erguida. Naquele momento, apesar dos músculos contraídos do rosto, estava impas sível. Como de costume, evitou o abraço da tia.

— Eu não deveria ter ficado com ele. — o menino comentou, muito sério.

Eles haviam encontrado a rã no meio de uma rua de tráfego intenso de Sydney, em um dia de chuva. Se houvesse anfíbios sui cidas, Lionel deveria ser um deles. Sam agarrara o pequeno animal e o enfiara no bolso.

Hermione pensou no destino de Lionel, enquanto observava o intrin cado sistema de bacias com água que Sam colocara no chão do banheiro do apartamento deles.

— Terei de limpar tudo isso, quando Lionel morrer — o garoto comentou, com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça baixa.

Hermione sabia que Sam segurava as lágrimas com grande esforço.

— O sr. Black disse que Lionel não vai morrer.

— De qualquer modo, rãs não vivem por muito tempo.

Se dependesse de Hermione, viveriam para sempre, mas ela teve de ser fiel à verdade.

— É, suponho que não. — Hermione tentou segurar-lhe o braço, mas o menino afastou-se.

Sam tornara-se um menino solitário e desconfiado após a perda dos pais.

E por que ele deveria confiar em alguém?, Hermione refletiu com amargura. Ela nem mesmo conseguira manter uma rã a salvo!

— Sam, nós fomos convidados para passar o final de semana em uma fazenda. Podemos levar Lionel. Será um lugar ideal para a convalescença.

— Eu não gosto de fazendas.

— Você conhece alguma?

— Não.

— E como...

— Não gosto. Eu quero ficar aqui.

E ficar deitado na cama, olhando o teto, como fazia em todos os momentos livres.

— Sam, o sr. Black convidou a nós dois.

— Ele não quer que eu vá.

— Claro que quer.

— Mas eu não quero ir.

— Eu não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho. Nós iremos juntos e vamos aproveitar o passeio.

E do fundo de sua mente brotou uma idéia perigosa. Ela iria adorar passar dois dias ao lado de Sirius Black.

— Carla?

— Que bom ouvi-lo. — Embora estivesse do outro lado do Atlân tico, a satisfação na voz era tangível. — A que devo esse prazer?

— Acredito que encontrei uma propriedade que poderá servir aos nossos interesses.

— Verdade?

— Já foi usado como haras. A localização é excelente. Você gos taria de pegar um avião e ver a fazenda?

— Querido, eu estou tão ocupada estes dias — Carla alegou, depois de um silêncio anormal.

E quando não estaria?

— Vai deixar por minha conta?

— E por que não?

— E se eu comprar e não for de seu agrado?

— Então terá de comprar outra para mim.

— Humm. Carla...

— Querido, não poderei ir. Bem, ainda não posso dizer do que se trata, mas tenho de resolver uma coisa muito importante aqui. E eu confio em você.

Sirius fez uma careta. Sua meio-irmã sempre tinha projetos em mente, mas ambos confiavam um no outro.

— Milhões não pensam dessa maneira — ele comentou.

— E você é um em um milhão.

— E a adoro.

Uma risada, beijos enviados e a ligação foi encerrada. Seria mesmo uma boa idéia?, Sirius perguntou-se.

— Por favor, não me peça para ir junto — Hermione protestou à noite, no hall do apartamento.

Ângela rodopiou para uma avaliação final. Usava um vestido reto e brilhante, colar até a cintura e trazia os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça em um arranjo fantástico com penas de pavão.

— É festa dos anos vinte. Guy já está chegando nos trinta e é sua última oportunidade de festejar os vinte — Ângela fez graça. — Gostou do meu traje?

— Adorei.

— Você bem poderia vir.

— Sabe que eu não posso.

A vida social tornara-se impraticável depois da morte de Sarah, Hermione considerou.

Até o dia da tragédia, Hermione administrava uma imobiliária no litoral e era uma das mais bem-sucedidas corretoras da região. Sua vida amorosa também fora muito satisfatória. Segundo os conhe cidos, ela e Rony, advogado local, formavam um casal perfeito.

Contudo, os planos de uma vida em comum não haviam incluído Sam.

— É preciso deixá-lo em um colégio interno — Rony decre tara, depois da morte de Sarah.

Mas Hermione não aceitara a sugestão e nem afastara Sam de sua casa no interior de Sydney, embora começasse a questionar o acerto da decisão de ter-se mudado para ali.

O mercado imobiliário da cidade era de penetração difícil. O primo, um fracassado. A escola de Sam não lhe agradava e ela não tinha condições de matriculá-lo em outra melhor. Sam estava in feliz e ela, profundamente solitária.

Também não tinha coragem de deixar Sam com babás. Tinha de estar presente, quando ele acordava com pesadelos. Afinal, a tia era tudo o que restara ao pequeno órfão.

— Ora, mas que tristeza é essa, Mione? Você vai passar um fim de semana com o melhor partido da Austrália.

O estranho era ela não ter a menor vontade de ir.

Como Sam, Hermione ainda sentia as portas fechadas. Desde a mor te da irmã, o mundo se tornara um lugar muito perigoso. Os jornais traziam más notícias. Os programas da televisão pareciam-lhe sombrios. Se ela se sentia assim, o que dizer de uma criança que per dera tudo?

— E a rã? — Ângela perguntou.

— Parece bem.

— Graças ao Sirius.

— Se não fosse por Sirius, Lionel não estaria ferido.

— O culpado foi o advogado dele. Sirius mostrou-se bondoso.

— O sr. Black não é confiável. Tem uma fama que faria corar o próprio Casanova.

— Sorte sua. — Ângela suspirou, dramática. — Guy é tão en fadonho...

— Mas é seguro.

— Bem, vamos ao que interessa. — Ângela entrou na sala, pi sando cuidadosamente por causa dos saltos muito altos e largou-se no sofá. — Vai ou não me convidar?

— Para fazer o quê?

— Para ser sua acompanhante.

— Não.

— Pretende levar Sam, não é?

— Isso mesmo.

— Está bem. — Ângela suspirou. — Decidi perdoá-la por recusar meu oferecimento, embora não devesse fazê-lo. Ah, se eu estivesse lá, derrubaria aquele bonitão em dois segundos.

— Mas e Guy? Já esqueceu que ele é seu noivo?

— É verdade. Tenho Guy e também nobreza de caráter...

— Ângela!

— Não me interrompa, quando estou tentando ser nobre. Decidi oferecer-lhe meus serviços de babá. Para Sam e para Lionel. Viu como sou prestativa?

— Muito. — Hermione estremeceu, exausta. A mão doía e ainda tinha uma montanha de documentos para examinar antes de dor mir. — Ângela, eu lhe agradeço a oferta, mas não vou deixar Sam.

— Ele ficará bem comigo.

— Sei que ele não vai reclamar e é exatamente isso que me angustia.

— Permita que eu a ajude na tarefa, querida. Eu gosto muito de Sam, você sabe.

Ângela tinha um coração enorme.

— Sei disso, Angie. Mas pense um pouco. Se sobrou apenas uma nesga de amor por alguém no coração de Sam, deve ser a meu favor. E por um motivo muito simples. Eu me pareço com sua mãe. E por isso fico aqui com ele e não vou abandoná-lo.

— E agora, o que vai fazer?

— Vou dormir.

Era mentira. Ainda teria de ligar para Hannah Copeland, in teirar-se dos detalhes e organizar a documentação. Mas se comen tasse com Ângela, a amiga se ofereceria para ajudar.

— São apenas nove horas.

— Estou cansada.

— Bobagem. Venha conosco para a festa.

— E deixar Sam? Impossível, Angie. Esqueça.

Ângela fitou a amiga, penalizada.

— Isso é injusto.

— A vida não é justa.

— Pois deveria ser. Tem certeza de que não quer mudar de idéia sobre ir sozinha? Sam poderia ficar comigo só por esta vez.

— Não, Angie, obrigada.

— Então voltarei domingo à noite, para saber de tudo o que aconteceu. Nos mínimos detalhes.

— Você e Trevor. Ele já marcou um interrogatório para domingo à noite.

— Imaginei mesmo que ele fosse fazer isso. Se você quiser...

— Ângela, por favor, não queira resolver os problemas do mun do. Vá, minha amiga. Guy está esperando.

— Pelo menos, conte-me o que está planejando vestir amanhã — Ângela pediu, enquanto estava sendo empurrada pelo hall.

— Para negócios, terninho preto e camisa branca.

Ângela parou, abismada.

— Não está pensando em usar roupa de funeral para encontrar-se com Sirius Black, está? Essa é uma oportunidade única!

— Para que ele me seduza? De jeito nenhum.

— Ah, se Sirius Black quisesse deixar os sapatos debaixo de minha cama! — Ângela deu uma risada. — Quer que eu seja sin cera? Quando vi os dois absortos na rã...

Hermione sorriu, ao imaginar a figura.

— Não foi romântico?

— Se foi! Você parecia a futura sra. Sirius Black.

— Ah, sim. Só se for em sonhos.

— E por que não? Ambos são solteiros e ele é rico. Esta é uma receita abençoada para um casamento!

— Angie, vá embora!

— Só se prometer não usar o conjunto preto.

— Acha melhor eu vestir jeans?

— Não!

— O que você sugere?

— Alguma coisa bem insinuante... — Angela riu de novo e olhou o próprio vestido com aberturas laterais que deixavam a coxa à mostra —, como este.

— Ah, sim. E com penas de avestruz. Para mostrar uma fazenda para um comprador em perspectiva e para tomar conta de um me nino de oito anos.

— E para casar-se com um milionário, ou melhor, bilionário. Pense grande, garota.

— Estou pensando em uma boa noite de sono. — Hermione empur rou-a porta afora, antes de Ângela resolver dar mais palpites.

Sirius poderia esperar qualquer tipo de acompanhante para Hermione, menos um menino. E de óculos.

E Hermione?

Estonteante!, ele pensou, enquanto ela se aproximava da pista alcatroada do aeroporto. Deveria ter um metro e sessenta e cinco de altura muito bem distribuído, cintura fina e cabelos castanho-escuros que dançavam sobre os ombros.

Hermione usava jeans e uma camisa branca abotoada até o pescoço. O que, em vez de fazê-la parecer recatada, deixava-a ainda mais atraente e com o frescor de uma rosa. E quando ela sorriu, Sirius teve de recompor-se durante alguns minutos, antes de poder falar.

— Bom dia — ela cumprimentou, sempre sorridente.

Ele procurou ignorar o sorriso e concentrar-se nos negócios. Im possível.

— Bom dia — ele resmungou.

Hermione estava espantada. Na véspera, no terno caro e comporta do, Sirius mostrara-se como um protótipo do homem urbano de alta classe. Atraente, mas fora de seu alcance. Naquele dia, vestido com calças de tecido macio e camisa de mangas curtas, o pescoço e os braços desnudos, ele parecia...

Se Sirius encontrava dificuldades em ater-se apenas aos ne gócios, Hermione não ficava atrás. Felizmente, ela trouxera Sam.

— Sr. Black, este é meu sobrinho, Sam. Sam, ele é o sr. Black. Então Hermione não era mãe solteira. Mas trazer uma criança em um encontro? Aquela era uma reunião de negócios!

— Sam trouxe Lionel. — Hermione apontou a caixa sob o braço de Sam. — Nós achamos que a convalescença em uma fazenda era tudo o que Lionel precisava. Espero que não se incomode.

Eles estavam na pista de decolagem do helicóptero e dali a pouco o rugido da máquina impediria que se ouvissem as palavras.

— Tudo bem. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sam.

O menino fitou-o com expressão séria, aceitou a mão estendida e arregalou os olhos por trás dos óculos.

— Foi o senhor que pisou na minha rã?

— Eu já lhe expliquei, Sam, ele tratou de Lionel.

— Hermione disse que ela vai morrer de qualquer jeito.

Ela suspirou.

— Sam, eu confirmei o que você já sabia.

— Eu sei que ela vai morrer — Sam disse com tristeza, agarrado na caixa como se restassem apenas alguns suspiros para o amado Lionel. — Todo mundo morre.

Sirius fitou Hermione, que levantou os ombros, desconsolada.

— Os pais de Sam morreram em um acidente de carro há seis meses. — Ela gostaria de ter prevenido Sirius antes, mas tudo se precipitara. — Desde então, Sam ficou com uma visão pessimista da vida.

— Entendo. — Sirius anuiu gravemente. — Sinto muito por seus pais, Sam. — Era melhor mudar de assunto. — Quando eu era menino, tive uma rã. Era macho e ficou comigo dois anos. De pois fugiu atrás de uma fêmea. Talvez Lionel faça o mesmo.

Sam fitou-o, descrente. Em um silêncio desesperador, Hermione desejou que o helicóptero saísse logo. Sirius e Sam encaravam-se fixamente, como dois opositores em um ringue. E, de repente, Sirius abaixou-se e resolveu falar, fitando o garoto olho no olho. Ho mem a homem.

— Sam, vou contar-lhe uma coisa. — Hermione estava excluída da conversa. — Minha mãe morreu, quando eu tinha dez anos. Pensei que fosse o fim do mundo e, como você, esperei que todo mundo morresse. Esperei, esperei e esperei. E isso me deixou muito as sustado. E quer saber de uma coisa? Ninguém morreu até eu com pletar vinte e oito anos. Um velho.

Sam pensou durante algum tempo, de cenho franzido.

— Vinte e oito é a idade de Hermione.

Sirius fitou-a, com olhar risonho.

— Então é como eu disse. Um velho. Foi quando meu avô mor reu. Mas até lá, nem mesmo uma rã.

— Verdade?

— Ah-ah. Talvez você possa ter a mesma sorte.

— Talvez não.

— Talvez sim.

Sam considerou a questão.

— Agora eu só tenho Hermione. E Lionel.

— Ambos me parecem saudáveis.

— É...

— Você os alimenta corretamente? Lionel pareceu-me bem gordinho e Hermione também.

— Ei! — Hermione fingiu protestar.

Pela primeira vez em seis meses, Sam demonstrava descontração e um arremedo de sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

— Isso é bobagem.

— Alimentação é importante — Sirius afirmou, compenetrado. — E exercícios também. Espero que você não deixe Hermione ficar vendo televisão por muito tempo.

Sam sorriu e a tensão desapareceu em um passe de mágica.

— Ela só vê programas nojentos. De amor e coisas assim.

— Nada saudável. Teremos de parar com isso imediatamente.

O sorriso de Sirius deixou à mostra os dentes muito brancos e Hermione entendeu por que as mulheres ficavam desatinadas.

Oh, Senhor, pela maneira como ele tratava Sam, ela mesma acabaria apaixonada! Precisava abraçá-lo!

Sirius levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Sam.

— Que tal voarmos em meu helicóptero?

Sam refletiu, enquanto os adultos seguravam a respiração. Finalmente decidiu-se e apertou a mão de Sirius.

— Ótima idéia.

Hermione não parava de sorrir. Sirius fitou-a e pensou que os aguardava um belo final de semana.

Sirius não esperava a eficiência demonstrada por Hermione. Na véspera, no escritório de Trevor Farr, deduzira que teria de descobrir sozinho informações sobre a fazenda de Hannah Copeland. Espan toso. Assim que decolaram, ela entregou-lhe certidões, projetos de construção, relatório de perdas e ganhos, lista de empregados...

— Você organizou tudo isso?

— Fazemos o mesmo para todos os nossos clientes.

— E por que não consigo acreditar?

Na verdade, era o que ela adorava fazer. Preparar a documen tação de propriedades rurais. Ela trabalhara até as três da manhã, mas conseguira uma apresentação de primeira linha. Como nos velhos tempos.

— Chega de maledicências e leia — Hermione ordenou e ele obedeceu. E a cada minuto, ele se tornava mais consciente da força de

Hermione e Sam sentados a sua frente. Os dois contra o mundo. Sen tiu-se comovido com a presença deles.

Ora, ele apenas tratava de negócios com Hermione. E quanto a Sam... nada tinha a ver com ele.

A fazenda Copeland era maravilhosa. O piloto levou-os para uma inspeção aérea. Começava com uma faixa estreita de conti nente e alargava-se até uma imensidão que alcançava o mar.

— O recife inteiro pertence à fazenda — Hermione explicou, através dos fones de ouvido.

Sirius sorriu e levantou a planta que ela desenhara. Ele já sabia.

Mas nenhuma planta ou foto faria justiça àquele lugar. O mar que cercava a restinga brilhava em tons de azul-safira. A praia era uma faixa larga de areia dourada. Nas colinas e planícies luxu riantes, o gado pastava tranqüilamente.

Regatos tremeluziam por entre a vegetação, em seu caminho até o mar. Havia cachoeiras e pequenas ilhas. Quando aterrizaram, um bando de cangurus disparou para se esconder.

Aquele era o paraíso!, Sirius pensou e logo repreendeu-se. Te ria de ser prático. Teria de encarar Copeland como o futuro para si mesmo e para Carla. As decisões teriam de ser tomadas com a razão.

— Parece... bem conservada. — As palavras não convenceram nem a ele mesmo.

Hermione e Sam fitavam-no, surpresos.

— O senhor não viu a cachoeira? — Sam perguntou. — É "legal". Não achou?

— É "legal" — Sirius concordou e Hermione sorriu.

— Com Sam, não há necessidade de corretores. — Hermione esperou as pás do helicóptero pararem de girar. — De fato, acho que mesmo sem ele, essa fazenda é uma mercadoria que se vende sozinha. Basta o comprador ter dinheiro. — Ela fitou Sirius, desafiadora. — E se não tiver, posso arrumar um financiamento tentador.

— Não duvido.

Mas na verdade impressionava-se com o que via.

— No momento não existe outra propriedade como essa no mercado australiano. Bem, não sei qual a finalidade da compra... embora Birraginbil possa adaptar-se em qualquer objetivo.

— Birraginbil?

— É o nome da fazenda. Não vai perguntar-me por que não pus o nome em letras garrafais na primeira folha?

Aquela profissional astuta era o oposto do ineficiente Trevor.

— E?

— O nome significa vila das sanguessugas.

Hermione achou graça. O olhar de Sirius foi exatamente igual ao de Sam.

— Não vão me dizer que ficaram com medo de bichinhos tão pequenos! — Hermione tirou da bolsa uma pequena lata. — Vejam! É sal. Se houver sanguessugas, estou preparada para elas.

Hermione era uma vendedora e tanto! E gostava do que fazia.

— Mas elas estão aí? — Sam perguntou com voz trêmula e Hermione abraçou-o.

— Só no fundo do pântano. Os estuários ao redor da praia são limpos e as represas próximas à propriedade são ótimas para nadar.

— E para rãs? — Sirius perguntou e Hermione agradeceu-o por trazer Sam na conversa.

— Nada melhor para elas.

— Podemos mostrá-las para Lionel? — Sam interessou-se. Hermione abaixou a cabeça, com a atenção voltada para Sam, e Sirius teve uma sensação estranha. Constrangimento? Ciúme?

Bobagem.

Falara na rã para fazer Sam sorrir... ou para atrair a atenção de Hermione? Engraçado. Nunca precisara de truques para que mu lheres reparassem nele. Muito pelo contrário.

Hermione lhe destinava apenas o lado profissional. O lado pessoal ficava com Sam.

Por que sentir-se frustrado?

— Vamos pedir ao administrador que leve o sr. Black para co nhecer a fazenda. Enquanto isso, Sam, iremos procurar onde vivem as rãs.

Ora, era obrigação de Hermione mostrar-lhe a fazenda!, Sirius pensou, envolto em sensações irracionais. Além disso, queria ver a propriedade ao lado de Hermione...

N/A: Desculpa a demora, mas eu fui viajar e só pude postar agora. Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Eu simplesmente amo essa estória.

Mila Pink: Concordo plenamente, o Sirius também me deixou totalmente maluca. Ele é muito fofo! Já a Hermione, ela é uma ótima vendedora, e não só para propriedades. Aposto que você também vai amar o fofinho do Sam. E sim, ela ficou com a guarda do

Ines Granger Black: Que bom que você gostou da Surpresa-nem-tão-surpresa-assim. Não precisa agradecer, você merece! Ahhhh, o Sirius já é tão fofinho e com ciúmes fica mais ainda. O Sam vai ficar bem e o Sirius vai ser de grande ajuda. Obrigada pela propaganda. E é claro que S/H é seu casal favorito, se não fosse eu não teria feito. Rsrsrsrrsrs. Espero que você goste desse cap. Bjzzzz

E não se esqueçam de comentar. Não dá quase nenhum trabalho e aumenta a nossa vontade de postar logo.

XOXO


End file.
